Work It Out
by xoElle23
Summary: A different -and better- ending to the series for us Sophie fans. T for language, just in case. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, this is set after the worst ending ever for an amazing TV show (minus Season 7) to try and make up for the crap that was aired Sophie-wise. (The L/L ending wasn't great either though)**

**There is no Christopher fiasco. Lorelai and Luke worked it out in Season 6 and they got married. Rory, however, did reject Logan's proposal. This takes place not long after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls in any way, shape, or form; which is obvious because if I was running the show, the last season wouldn't have sucked so bad and we would've had a much better and more deserving ending. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

News, news, infomercial, news, soap opera, infomercial…..

Rory Gilmore sighed and flicked off the TV. Pathetic. That pretty much summed her up in one word. Lazy, useless, grouchy, a little smelly seeing as how she hadn't taken a show in almost three days…

Sad. She missed him. It seemed like forever ago that she had graduated Yale and handed him back his ring. Had it really only been three days? She could recount every detail: The other students happily crossing the grounds, the proud relatives, bored children wondering why they had to be there in the first place, the smell of fresh cut grass. It was as if everything had been going perfectly, just as it should be in the world and only for her was everything shattering.

In her three wallow-filled days (she had banned her mother after Day One, claiming she was '_fine, really',_ that she '_just needed some time to be alone and think'_) realization hit that she had quite possibly made the biggest mistake of her life. But what was she supposed to do? Find him? Beg for forgiveness? Jump out and say 'Gotcha! You've been Punk'd!' Life didn't work like that. She'd made her choice and now she would have to deal with the consequences.

When she finally got the courage to call her mother later that day, she was shocked by the sheer tactlessness of her words.

"Rory, you're being stupid. If you love him then you have to fight for him."

"Mom, maybe it's better this way. He can move on and find someone who won't have to take so long to figure it all out."

"But what if he doesn't want someone? What if he wants you?"

"Why are you so supportive? I thought you didn't like him." She said sadly.

"I… didn't like his background." Her mother answered slowly. "I think most of all I was afraid of him. I worked so hard to escape that world and to protect you from it, and seeing him brought back bad memories. Childhood, all of those expectations to be perfect, your dad…."

"Logan isn't Dad, mom." She said softly.

"I know that now, kid. I saw the way he looks at you and the way you are with each other. It took me awhile but I finally saw it. He's different."

Rory took a breath, her biggest fear finally being said out loud. "I hurt him, mom. What if he doesn't want me back? What if it's too late?"

The reply was simple. "You'll never know if you don't try."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Colin?"

It was the next morning and, after long discussions with her mother, Lane, Paris, and surprisingly Luke, she had decided to give it a try. Her first and last hopes were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb themselves.

He answered stiffly, awkward. "Rory. I don't really think we should be talking seeing as-"

"I made a mistake." She interrupted. "I was stupid and idiotic and I was wrong. I love him, Colin, and I want him back. I never should have let him go in the first place."

Silence. And then, "Well I don't know what I can do to help."

Rory sent a quick Thank You to the gods. She had them.

"I just need some information from you. And possibly your and Finn's hacking skills."

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"I have no idea how this is going to help." Colin said as they waited for Finn to get off the phone.

"I can't stop him from going to LA. If I did, he'd probably shoot me down anyway. This way I know he can't run."

"Good news Captain, we have information." Finn announced entering the study. "It should be exiting the fax machine as we speak."

"Okay, so explain this to us again." Colin requested. "It's a very complex idea."

Rory nodded. "Okay, like I said, I can't stop Logan from getting on the plane to LA. But if I could manage to be on that same plane, coincidentally in the seat right next to him, I might have a chance to get him to listen. The problem is, the flight leaves tomorrow and is fully booked. So I needed your skills to figure out who exactly is in the seat next to Logan."

"Which helps you how?" Finn asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm going to track them down and buy their ticket off of them."

Colin snorted. "You think it will be that easy?"

"Oh, I know it won't." she looked down at her hands. "But I have to try something."

"Here we are." Finn said holding up a piece of paper just off the fax machine. "Lacey Shoring." He handed the paper to Rory where there was also a phone number and address.

"Thanks guys, I have no idea how you were able to get this but you have no idea how much it means to me."

"We work in many mysterious ways, love. Ways you don't want to know about."

Rory took that as enough of an answer and stood. "I better go, I have a lot to do in a very small amount of time."

"Gilmore!"

Rory turned back from the front door curiously.

"You have our blessing. If you need back-up give us a call."

She smiled. "Thanks Colin."

"Go get him, love!"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

About an hour later Rory found herself driving along the outskirts of Hartford. Following the directions she had printed offline she pulled to a stop at a small condo. Taking a breath, she moved and knocked on the door before she could change her mind.

Less than a minute later the door opened and a twenty something redhead appeared. Her curly, medium-length hair framed her oval face and brought out her dark brown eyes. She looked at Rory confusedly.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, are you Lacey?" Rory asked tentatively.

"Yes. Can I help you?" she repeated.

"Um, I hope so. It's kind of a long story."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have time-" She began to close the door only to be stopped by Rory.

"Please! It's important."

Giving her a long stare Lacey finally joined Rory on the porch, pulling the front door closed as she went.

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"You have a ticket to get on a plane tomorrow afternoon heading to LA; first class, row G, seat 32A." Rory said quickly. "Please don't ask me how I know this. Here's the thing: if you get on that plane, you'll end up sitting next to a man; a blond man, to be exact. That blond man is the love of my life. And I recently made a huge mistake, and this is my last chance to see him again."

Lacey's eyes were wide, clearly surprised and a bit confused. "Okay, wait- hang on. You want me to give you my ticket?"

"I'm willing to pay for it, more than the price you paid if necessary." She looked down at her hands. "We've known each other for years. And he proposed, and I said no. And I realize now that when I said I wasn't ready I was lying not only to him but to myself. He's going to LA to work for his dad and even if he goes and meets someone and falls in love again and marries her, I have to know that I tried."

"So- so what? You're going to show up on the plane and ambush him?"

She nodded meekly. "It's all I've got."

Lacey frowned. "I have a meeting tomorrow, that's why I'm going to LA in the first place. I really wish I could help you but if I miss this meeting it could cost me my job."

Rory closed her eyes, trying her hardest to hold back the tears. "Okay." She said quietly. "I'm- I'm sorry I bothered you." She stood up to leave when there was a pull at her sleeve.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Lacey said sighing softly. "I don't even know you. But I guess I know what it's like to make a mistake like that." She walked into the condo and returned immediately holding her ticket. "Here, go. Find him. And make him listen."

Rory let out a big breath and pulled the girl into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much this means."

"Just don't mess this up, okay? Make sure you tell him the truth this time." Lacey smiled.

Rory pulled out her wallet and paid double the amount for the ticket. She had just reached her car when she heard Lacey yell her name.

"I'm going to need your phone number!"

Rory looked at her, confused. Lacey laughed.

"You think after all of this you're just going to leave? You have to tell me how it ends!"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Logan Huntzberger scowled as he made his way onto the airplane. God, life sucked. He was now heading off to LA to become one of his father's cronies, alone. Yep, life couldn't get much crappier.

Finally reaching his requested window seat, he stuck his carry-on in the overhead compartment and sat down in seat 33A. Not much later a woman who looked to be about a hundred and twelve appeared and sat down next to him. He put on his best fake-smile and waved.

"Hi there."

The woman sneered at him. "Hello."

He sighed, putting his head in hands. This was going to be a long flight.

"Excuse ma'am, but I think you're sitting in my seat."

No. Effing. Way.

Sure enough, he looked up to find a familiar head of chocolate brown smiling politely at the woman to his right.

"Oh, your ticket says 23A. This is 32A." Rory said. "I can help you move your bag if you like."

"I'm more than fine, thank you. It was a simple mistake." The woman snapped. She grabbed her bag and shuffled off, glaring at Rory while doing so.

"Hi." She said after a minute.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She said quietly. "I- um, damn it, I never really planned anything after this point. I was so busy tracking down the woman who bought this ticket-"

"Wait, you stole this ticket?" he said astounded.

"No, no! What I meant was, oh never mind. It's a long story. The point is, I came here to find you and tell you that I made a huge mistake when I turned down your proposal."

He grimaced. "Well it's a bit late for that now, isn't it?"

"Look, I know I'm a little late but that's better than never right?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Rory. I really don't. I don't think you get just how badly you hurt me. I mean, I asked you to marry me! I, Logan Huntzberger, king of playboys, asked a girl to marry me! You know why, Rory? Because you were different! You changed me into a better person and I wanted to be that person with you for the rest of my life! You turned me down!" he crossed his arms and turned his back to her, staring out the window.

"Logan, I know I messed up." She said softly. "And you have no idea how sorry I am for that. I just- I was surprised. I'm not giving excuses I'm just being honest. You surprised me and I was in front of everyone I know, being asked the most important thing in the world. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with my life or what would happen. And then when you proposed I just… froze. It was like I saw my entire life flash before my eyes and I was so scared. Here I was with all of these options and I had no clue what I was doing. But…." She trailed off, causing him to turn back to her.

"But what Rory?"

"But then I realized it didn't matter what happened or where I ended up if I wasn't with you." She sighed. "Logan, I know I hurt you and I am so sorry for that. But I love you and I always will. And I can promise you I won't make that mistake again."

Logan closed his eyes and swallowed, a small gulp emitting from his throat.

For what had to be the longest thirty seconds of Rory's life, the two sat in silence. Finally, he looked up.

"Why do you have this effect on me?"

Rory gave a small smile. "It's the Gilmore charm."

"Does this mean you have a different answer?"

Seeing the confusion upon her face he removed the small black box from his pocket and held it out.

"A-are you asking again?" she asked, almost terrified of his answer.

He looked her in the eye. "I don't know, am I?"

Rory blinked. "W-well, if um, if you were… I wouldn't say no this time."

"Rory Gilmore," he said, breathing heavily and opening the box. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded vigorously, tears welling in her eyes. "Yes. My answer is yes. I'll marry you."

Logan grinned. "I love you, Ace. No more mistakes, deal?"

"Deal. You're stuck with me." She agreed shakily.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck anywhere else."

The rest of the passengers, who had been listening closely, broke into applause when the two finally joined lips. A moment later they broke apart, laughing.

"Not exactly the best way to do this, but it'll work." Logan chuckled.

Rory shook her head. "It's perfect."

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could all please begin turning off all electronic devices and putting on your seatbelts, the plane will be lifting off in five minutes." Said the head airline stewardess.

Glancing at each other and grinning, Rory and Logan grabbed their carry-on bags and joined hands, running up the front of the plane.

"We need to get off." Rory announced to the stewardess.

"Miss, I'm sorry but we're about to take off. I understand flying can be a bit scary, but really-"

"We're not scared." Logan interrupted. "We're fine, great actually. We just need to get off the plane."

"Sir I'm sorry but we can't just-"

"Oh let them off!" The plane was silent as the old woman who had previously been in Rory's seat made her way over to them.

The stewardess frowned. "Miss, as I was just explaining-"

"Oh shut up Bambi!" the woman yelled. "I own the damn airport and if I say to let them off the plane, then let them off the damn plane! They just got engaged for heaven's sake!"

The stewardess' eyes went wide and remained still. The woman sighed.

"Look." She held up her ID which clearly revealed that she was Helen Walson and, as she had claimed, the owner of the damn airport. "Now perhaps I wasn't clear. LET THEMOFF THE DAMN PLANE. I HAVE PLACES TO BE!" she turned to Rory and Logan. "Congratulations on the engagement, many years of happiness, etcetera, etcetera. Goodbye." She waved dismissively and headed back to her seat, leaving an astonished Rory and Logan with the stewardess, seemed to have finally regained her memory.

"Um, right this way."

"HURRY UP, DAMMIT!" Helen roared from her seat. "I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY! WHAT ARE YOU, SLOW?"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"So what happens now?" Rory asked a little while later in the car.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. We tell people, I guess."

"What about the future?"

"Well, the future is a big place. We'll figure it out. As long as we're together we'll be fine." he said confidently.

She nodded. "You're right. I love you."

"I love you too, Ace."

Rory smiled. Yes, the future was a very big place indeed. And as of right then, she knew that no matter what happened everything would work itself out in the end.


End file.
